1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diodes (LEDs), and to a light source having the LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
The maximum radiation angle of an LED is not 180°, so a number of LEDs aligned in a line to emit light yield a number of shadows corresponding to the gaps between adjacent LEDs. These shadows ruin the uniformity of the light field produced by the number of LEDs.
Therefore, what is needed is a light source having an LED, which can overcome the above shortcomings.